


Niech poeci szczebiocą o miłości na swój dziecinny sposób

by caraph3rn3lia_0



Series: Raz Gallagher, zawsze Gallagher [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Finally, Friendship, Gen, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, Injury Recovery, It's about the time Mickey learned some Russian, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mickey is born to be a pimp, Post-Season/Series 05, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build, Svetlana gets Mickey a job, here i come, przepraszam, with the second part, yeah i know it took me forever
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caraph3rn3lia_0/pseuds/caraph3rn3lia_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Sasha? – dziwi się. - Przywiozłaś mnie tutaj na rozmowę z Sashą?<br/>Svetlana posyła mu sprośny uśmiech, a Mickey zamiera.<br/>- Po chuj Sasha miałaby ze mną rozmawiać? Nie jestem dziwką.<br/>- I tak nikt nie zapłaciłby za twoją wątłą dupę – oznajmia wyniośle i wysiada z samochodu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niech poeci szczebiocą o miłości na swój dziecinny sposób

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let the Poets Pipe of Love in their Childish Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066405) by [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p). 



> Akcja dzieje się zaraz po [Southside Blues](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4140996) i trochę przed And I Ain't Seen the Sunshine (gdy przetłumaczę, pojawi się tutaj link).  
> Spoilery do sezonu piątego, więc ostrzegam. Tekst po becie (dziękuję, vinge, misiu:*:*), ale jestem czasami nieposłuszna, więc jakiekolwiek błędy są wyłącznie moją winą. No. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to the lovely [merle_p](http://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p) for being such kind person and letting me translate her gorgeous work. <3

 

Ostatnią osobą, jakiej Mickey się spodziewał, była Svetlana.

Szczerze mówiąc właściwie nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek odbierze go ze szpitala – nadal nie był całkowicie pewien dlaczego Lip w ogóle pokazał się za pierwszym razem. Mickey podejrzewał, że może czuć się winny, bo przecież to jego brat porzucił Micka, a potem ich przyrodnia siostra próbowała go zastrzelić; a wszystko to stało się w ciągu jednego, paskudnego dnia. I to Lip był jedynym w rodzinie, który czuł się odpowiedzialny za poczynania reszty. Mickey nadal pamięta, jak pobił go za coś, co zrobił Ian (chociaż tak właściwie, jednak nie zrobił) Mandy lata temu; pamięta, jak przyjmował ciosy za brata, jakby to była jego sprawka.

Jednak skomplikowana historia o grupowej odpowiedzialności Gallagherów nie wyjaśnia, czemu Svetlana tutaj jest, pomagając mu przedostać się ze szpitala do samochodu Kevina, podtrzymując go za łokieć, z wiązką soczystych, rosyjskich przekleństw.

\- Co ty, kurwa, robisz? – pyta, po tym jak Svet zatrzaskuje drzwi od strony pasażera i wsiada za kierownicę.

Uśmiecha się do niego, tym uśmiechem, który zawsze przypominał o tym filmie o aligatorach widzianym na Discovery: lodowaty, wyrażający zadowolenie z siebie i przerażający w chuj.

\- Odbieram mojego męża ze szpitala – mówi niewinnie i odpala silnik. – To robią żony, no nie?

\- Nie te, które mieszkają gdzie indziej, mają lesbijskie romanse i obciągają zawodowo – odpowiada. To nie tak, że nie docenia faktu, że nie musi wracać do domu na piechotę. Doktor powiedział, że wstrząśnienie mózgu już minęło, ale wciąż utrzymujący się ból głowy sprawia, że widzi gwiazdy, złamane żebro i rana postrzałowa bolą skurwysyńsko, odkąd odłączono mu morfinę. No i oczywiście do szpitala trafił w samej bieliźnie, i nawet nie ma przy sobie grosza na autobus, nie wspominając o taksówce.

Więc tak, nadal czuje się jak gówno, ale całkiem miło jest nie musieć martwić się niczym prócz tego, jak znaleźć pozycję, w której będzie mu wygodniej, co oczywiście jest znacznie trudniejsze niż się wydaje. Pewnie dlatego chwilę zajmuje mu zorientowanie się, że nie jadą w kierunku domu.

\- Gdzie jedziemy? – pyta, a potem, gdy Svetlana zatrzymuje samochód na pustym parkingu za opuszczonym supermarketem, marszczy brwi.

-  Przywiozłaś mnie tu, żeby mnie zabić? – pyta podejrzliwie. Ogólnie uważa, że trochę do dupy byłoby, gdyby teraz - po tym wszystko, co przeżył – postanowiła poderżnąć mu gardło, ale to raczej takie lekkie zdenerwowanie, nie jakiś poważny niepokój. Przecież przez ostatnie tygodnie nie był jakoś wyjątkowo przywiązany do życia.

Svetlana parkuje i patrzy na niego z pogardą. – Gdybym chciała cię zabić, już byś nie żył – na jej twarzy pojawia się uśmieszek. – Miałam wiele okazji.

Mickey kiwa głową w zamyśleniu, bo z tym rzeczywiście nie może się kłócić; potem, zbity z tropu, obserwuje jak Svet sięga za fotel, by wyciągnąć białą, plastikową torbę.

\- Załóż je – mówi i rzuca torbę na jego kolana. Gdy zagląda do środka, odkrywa parę dopasowanych spodni i jedną z tych eleganckich koszul, które nosił jako szef fałszywej firmy przeprowadzkowej.

\- Co to ma, kurwa, być? – pyta. – Nie mów mi, że idziemy do jakiejś odpicowanej restauracji albo innego gówna?

Svetlana śmieje się słysząc jego słowa, i śmiech ten brzmi prawie autentycznie. To chyba pierwszy raz, gdy naprawdę ją rozbawił.

\- Jeśli pójdzie dobrze, możesz zabrać mnie do takiej restauracji – odpowiada.  – Ale nie dziś. Dziś masz rozmowę kwalifikacyjną.

\- Rozmowę? – powtarza z niedowierzaniem, ale wtedy twarz Svetlany zaczyna wyrażać zapowiedź groźby kastracji i poważnego okaleczenia w przypadku nieposłuszeństwa **,** więc podnosi tylko dłonie w geście rezygnacji.

\- Nieważne – mruczy z niezadowoleniem. – Z przykrością muszę ci powiedzieć, że chyba nie dam rady sam się ubrać.

Fuka, ale wysiada z samochodu i podchodzi od strony pasażera, a potem próbuje pomóc mu w ubieraniu. To niezręczne, przede wszystkim dlatego, że w połowie wisi nad siedzeniem i wzdryga się za każdym razem, gdy próbuje ruszyć torsem. Gdy Svetlana zapina mu ostatni guzik koszuli i poprawia krawat, jest całkowicie spocony i nie może złapać oddechu, i to nie w tym dobrym znaczeniu. Kiedy Svet wraca do samochodu i rusza dalej, Mickey stara się nie zwymiotować gdy przejeżdżają dziurę, i oddycha z ulgą gdy w końcu skręca w alejkę, która wygląda nieco znajomo.

Przynajmniej dopóki nie przypomina sobie, skąd zna to miejsce.

\- Sasha? – dziwi się. - Przywiozłaś mnie tutaj na rozmowę z Sashą?

Svetlana posyła mu sprośny uśmiech **,** a Mickey zamiera.

\- Po chuj Sasha miałaby ze mną rozmawiać? Nie jestem dziwką.

\- I tak nikt nie zapłaciłby za twoją wątłą dupę – oznajmia wyniośle i wysiada z samochodu. Jakaś część Mickeya chce powiedzieć jej o tej nocy w Fairy Tall, kiedy facet w odpicowanym samochodzie zaoferował mu przejażdżkę; tylko po to, by udowodnić jej, że się myli. Jednak wspomnienia z tej nocy za bardzo wiążą się z Ianem, a to nie jest coś, o czym chce w tej chwili myśleć. Nie, gdy dotarł do punktu, w którym byłby raczej wkurwiony, aniżeli wdzięczny, gdyby Svetlana naprawdę spróbowała zadźgać go śrubokrętem. Nie odzywa się więc słowem i podąża za nią, starając się nie kuleć zbyt jawnie podczas wchodzenia po schodach.

 

***

 

Sasha ma na sobie kabaretki i czarne, piętnastocentymetrowe szpilki; pali smakowe papierosy. Z wyzwaniem w oczach oferuje paczkę Mickeyowi, a ten bierze jednego właściwie tylko po to, by ją zdenerwować, choć zbyt słodki zapach sprawia, że się krztusi.

\- No to jestem – mówi i stara się usiąść tak, by nie wyglądać, jakby za chwilę miał się przewrócić. – Może łaskawie wyjaśnisz, co ja tu, kurwa, robię?

Sasha unosi brwi i wypuszcza dym prosto w jego twarz.

\- Svetlana mówi, że zająłeś się klientem, który pobił jedną z dziewczyn w salonie – wyjaśnia więc.

„Salon” to małe niedopowiedzenie, mówiąc o obskurnym salonie masażu, który prowadzili z Kevinem w mieszkaniu nad Alibi, jednak nie ma zamiaru się z nią sprzeczać. Wzrusza jedynie ramionami i próbuje utrzymać papierosa jak najdalej od swojej twarzy.

\- Co, coś nie tak w tym, że sobie z tym poradziłem? – pyta. – Nie miałem zamiaru pozwolić jakiemuś dupkowi tak wydymać jednej z moich dziewczyn.

W odpowiedzi Sasha jedynie uśmiecha się tajemniczo.

\- W zeszłym tygodniu znaleziono mojego ochroniarza martwego – mówi najzwyczajniej w świecie, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.

\- O, serio? Jak umarł? – Mickey zastanawia się, do czego ta rozmowa zmierza.

\- Poderżnięto mu gardło – zaciąga się swoim paskudnym papierosem. – I odcięto fiuta.

\- Auć – krzywi się Mick, bo, cholera, to naprawdę musi boleć. – Oczekujesz, że co ci powiem? Że przykro mi z powodu twojej straty?

Sasha prycha. – Żadna to strata – mówi niebezpiecznie niskim głosem. – Zgwałcił jedną z dziewczyn, a potem próbował zrzucić winę na klienta. Ktokolwiek to zrobił, wyświadczył mi przysługę.

Mickey unosi brwi. Ma wrażenie, że Sasha próbuje się tym pocieszyć, no ale nieważne, przecież nie będzie mówił jej, jak kierować swoim biznesem. Już tego próbował, i oto, jak się to skończyło.

\- Dobra, więc o co chodzi? – pyta w zamian i nie może nic poradzić na to, że zaczyna tracić cierpliwość. Ból głowy wraca, a siedzenie prosto robi się coraz trudniejsze. Niedługo nie będzie już w stanie rozegrać tego dobrze. – Jeśli próbujesz mi grozić, marnujesz tylko czas, burdelmamo. Nie zamierzam dotykać ani jednej z twoich dziwek.

\- Wiem to – odpowiada łagodnie. – I właśnie dlatego tutaj jesteś. – Rzuca peta na ziemię i odgarnia włosy do tyłu. – Potrzebuję nowego ochroniarza – milczy przez chwilę. – A może nawet i partnera.

 - Po co ci on? – dopytuje się i myśli o Kevinie, celującym w niego jego własną bronią, by oddał forsę. Wspólnicy, myśli, są bardziej kłopotliwi, niż warci zachodu. – Wydajesz się świetnie radzić sobie sama.

\- Ostatnio mam problemy z klientami – mówi, a Mickey widzi, że jest poważna. – Amerykanie w ogóle nie szanują kobiet. Wiedzą kim jestem i myślą, że mogą wziąć, co tylko chcą. Nie słuchają mnie. Jesteś facetem – stwierdza, choć w jej wzroku widać, że uważa to za kwestię sporną. – I masz znajomości. Ludzie cię słuchają.

\- Bo wiedzą, że w innym wypadku wybiłbym im wszystkie zęby – zauważa, ale Sasha macha tylko ręką, jakby nie miała czasu na takie pierdoły.

\- Chcesz robotę, czy nie?

Mickey gapi się na nią. – Oferujesz mi pracę?

\- A myślisz, że po co tu jesteś, maluchu? – pyta, bębniąc wymalowanymi paznokciami o stół.

\- Bez urazy, Matko Rosjo, ale nie masz grupy Ivanów, z której mogłabyś wybierać?

Patrzy na niego, jakby obraziło pytanie jednak ją obraziło. – To idioci – mówi po chwili zastanowienia. – Myślą pięściami i fiutami. Nie ufam im.

Mickey unosi brwi. – Ale mnie tak? Pamiętasz, że dwa lata temu ukradłem ci wszystkie kurwy?

Sasha ignoruje to, jakby był to mało znaczący szczegół. – Ufam, że nie będziesz molestował moich dziewczyn. Ufam, że wiesz, jak kierować biznesem. – wyciąga kolejnego papierosa. – Ufam, że będziesz lojalny.

Mickey mógłby się tu spierać, bo czuje, że dostaje trochę za duży kredyt zaufania, ale ktoś przerywa, otwierając drzwi. To nie Svetlana, tylko jakiś mężczyzna, którego wcześniej nie widział – chudy, o ciemnych oczach i dziewczęcej twarzy. Zauważa Mickeya i szybko lustruje go od góry do dołu, jakby ten był jakimś gorącym towarem.

\- Cześć – wita się, a Mick niezręcznie przesuwa się na krześle.

\- Cześć – mruczy i kącikiem oka widzi, jak Sasha się uśmiecha.

\- Szefowo – zwraca się do kobiety. – Serbowie już tu są. Chcą porozmawiać.

\- Dziękuję, Hien – wzdycha. – Daj mi minutę. Zaraz tam przyjdę.

Chłopak potakuje, po czym puszcza oczko w stronę Mickeya i wychodzi.

Ten natomiast unosi brwi, a Sasha uśmiecha się do niego wręcz sugestywnie.

\- Rozwijamy się – mówi. – Oferujemy usługi różnego rodzaju.

\- Ta, ilu facetów z dzielnicy tu zagląda, tym samym przyznając się, że lubią kutasy? – drwi.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się – Sasha odpowiada lekko. – Poza tym, to Wietnamczyk. Chyba cię lubi.

Mickey z przerażeniem uświadamia sobie, że się czerwieni. – Więc – chrząka. – Mamy umowę, nie?

 

*** 

 

Po tym, jak z Sashą uściskają sobie dłonie – co w tej części miasta jest zdecydowanie bardziej wiążące niż umowa na papierze – Svetlana odwozi go do domu. Nie odzywa się, a on sam nie ma pojęcia, co miałby powiedzieć. Nie wie, jak podziękować jej za znalezienie mu czegoś, dla czego mógłby żyć; bo nie wie nawet, dlaczego w ogóle postanowiła mu pomóc.

\- Z taką wypłatą będziemy w końcu w stanie kupić Yevowi jakąś urywającą dupę spacerówkę – mówi w końcu, a gdy Svetlana uśmiecha się do niego, tak szczerze, wie nareszcie, że w końcu powiedział coś odpowiedniego.

Pozostawia włączony silnik, gdy Mick niezdarnie wysiada z samochodu z torebką leków w dłoni. Spogląda na nią, a następnie na dom, ciemny i cichy w samym rogu ulicy, i czuje nagły przypływ paniki przed wejściem do środka. Przed byciem tam kompletnie samemu.

\- Może… - urywa. Kaszle, potem kontynuuje. – Może mogłabyś czasem podrzucić młodego?

Svetlana unosi brwi i wygląda, jakby chciała o coś zapytać. Mickey wie, że jeśli to zrobi, to ucieknie; i musi to być widoczne w jego twarzy, bo kobieta jedynie potakuje i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Możesz popilnować go jutro – proponuje. – Idę na zakupy z Niką. Będziemy o dziesiątej.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiada, zanim zdąży to sobie wyperswadować. Potem obserwuje, jak światła samochodu znikają w bocznej ulicy.

 

***

 

Nie włącza światła. Nie jest jeszcze kompletnie ciemno, więc siada tylko na kanapie i patrzy, jak promień zachodzącego słońca wędruje po podłodze salonu, słabnący i malejący z każdą minutą. Bierze wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech; czuje ukłucie w żebrach z każdym wdechem i wydechem. Prawie z radością wita ten ból, bo przypomina mu, że bez oddychania nie ma życia, a życie boli.

Traci poczucie czasu, gdy nagle ktoś puka do drzwi. Musiała minąć naprawdę długa chwila, bo na zewnątrz jest już całkowicie ciemno.

\- Otwarte – krzyczy, co kończy się ukłuciem w klatce piersiowej. Słyszy skrzypienie drzwi, szuranie butów, i głos Debbie Gallagher.

\- Mickey, żyjesz?

\- Co to za durne pytanie? – mruga, gdy nagle oślepia go jasne światło lampy.

\- Co za człowiek siedzi w kompletnej ciemności? – dziewczyna stoi w korytarzu, trzymając coś, co wygląda jak naczynie żaroodporne, a za nią Fiona macha niezręcznie ręką, w której ściska ciężką torbę ze spożywczaka. Kiedyś z pewnością by się uszczypnął, aby sprawdzić, czy może czasem nie śni. Prawdopodobnie wiele to mówi o zmianach w jego życiu, skoro nie jest nawet zdziwiony na ten widok.

\- Wypierdalać – mówi bez przekonania, ale one oczywiście odbierają to jako zaproszenie.

\- Wow, podoba mi się, co zrobiłeś z tym miejscem – Fiona mówi sarkastycznie, a Mickey ma ochotę pokazać jej środkowy palec, powiedzieć, że wcale nie jest tak źle (i rzeczywiście bywało o wiele gorzej), ale słowa zamierają na języku, gdy przypomina sobie, kiedy ostatnio tutaj była – niedługo po zejściu manii Iana i wciąż widać było efekty jego szalonego sprzątania.

\- Nikt cię nie zmusza do bycia tutaj – odgryza się zamiast tego, a Fiona unosi brew.

\- Właściwie to jednak tak – zaczyna przesuwać rzeczy znajdujące się na stole.

\- O, a któż taki? Obcy?

\- Nie – mówi, brzmiąc na tylko trochę poirytowaną, a Mick nie wierzy, że naprawdę wzięła to pytanie na poważnie. – Debbie mnie poprosiła. O, i Lip. Przede wszystkim jednak Ian – dodaje i udaje, że nie widzi, jak Mickey zamiera na wspomnienie imienia Iana. Z torby wyjmuje paczkę papierowych talerzyków. – Liam nic nie mówił, ale spojrzał na mnie w sposób, który z pewnością mówił coś w stylu „jeśli nie upewnisz się, że Mickey je prawidłowo, walnę cię w piszczel moją zabawkową ciężarówką”.

Mickey parska, a Fiona niewinnie wzrusza ramionami. – No co? – pyta. – To naprawdę przerażające spojrzenie.

Pomagają mu usiąść przy stole i nagle robi się niezręcznie; nie ma wszak świata, w którym Mickey Milkovich spożywający cywilizowany posiłek z Fioną i Debbie Gallagher nie byłby czymś niesamowicie dziwnym. Koniec końców, nie jest jednak aż tak źle. Mickey patrzy na danie (jakaś zapiekanka makaronowo-serowa z warzywami, czy coś, co jest całkiem smaczne, gdy już przyzwyczai się do smaku) i tylko w połowie słucha Debbie nawijającej o jakiejś dziewczynie w szkole, która pożałuje, że w ogóle dotknęła jej błyszczącego długopisu. Wraca myślami do tygodnia po wypadku, dni, które umilał sobie cudownie otumaniającym Oksykodonem i złamanym sercem. Godziny, które spędził na rozmyślaniu o odpuszczeniu i o najlepszym sposobie na zabicie się, i wtedy nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie byłby już w stanie do tego wrócić, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to pogaduszki z siostrami Iana nad brokułami z serem.

\- A właśnie, Carl pozdrawia – przypomina sobie Debbie, gdy zaczynają już zbierać swoje rzeczy i szykować się do wyjścia. – Chyba jest wkurzony, że ominęła go strzelanina i cały ten dramat po niej. – wrzuca zużyte talerzyki do i tak przepełnionego już kosza i uśmiecha się. – Mówi też, że jeśli kiedykolwiek wypuszczą Sammi z więzienia, to on chętnie pomoże w ukryciu ciała.

\- Debbie! – protestuje Fiona. – Nikt nie będzie chował żadnych ciał, słyszysz? Wykopywanie cioci Ginger z podwórka było wystarczającą traumą – rzuca Mickeyowi groźne spojrzenie. – Ciebie też się to tyczy.

\- Tak, proszę pani – kwituje tylko po to, by ją wkurzyć, a Fiona przewraca oczami w tylko demonstracyjnie zirytowany sposób. Jest nawet przyjemnie, przynajmniej dopóki znów nie poważnieje.

\- Ian chce z tobą porozmawiać – mówi cicho. Nerwowo gryzie paznokieć, więc słowa nie są zbyt wyraźne, Mickey mimo to słyszy je głośno i wyraźnie. – Nie był pewien… wiesz, o co chodziło z tym zrzucaniem się z werandy. W każdym razie, obiecałam, że ci powiem.

Opuszcza rękę i w zamian zaczyna zagryzać dolną wargę. Debbie niezręcznie przestępuje z nogi na nogę, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Mickey zamyka oczy na moment i zaciska zęby.

\- Może – mówi w końcu i ze sposobu, w jaki napięcie znika z dziewczyn, domyśla się, że spodziewały się czegoś gorszego. Jakoś pomaga mu to w zdecydowaniu się.

\- Pogadam z nim, dobra? – mówi. – Ale nie teraz. Może za parę tygodni. Muszę najpierw przemyśleć cały ten syf. – nie jest w stanie na nie spojrzeć, jego wzrok wędruje po gratach w salonie, tak naprawdę na niczym go nie skupiając. Pewnie dlatego nie wie, co się dzieje, gdy Debbie nagle znajduje się przy nim i obejmuje go.

\- O kurwa – skamle, bo to przytulenie jest jak imadło dla jego żeber; Debbie odskakuje więc szybko.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam – reaguje natychmiast, uśmiechając się zarazem. Fiona patrzy na niego ponad głową Debbie.

\- Dziękuję – mówi bezgłośnie, jakby wiedziała, że Mickey nie jest jeszcze gotów, by usłyszeć te słowa.

 

*** 

 

Następnego ranka budzi się z narastającym uczuciem paniki, której towarzyszy uczucie, że zapomniał o czymś naprawdę ważnym, nie wie jednak, o czym. Po chwili przypomina sobie, że przecież Svetlana przywozi Yevgeny’ego. Z powrotem opada na poduszki, wydając przy tym zbolały jęk.

Telefon informuje go, że jest dopiero po szóstej, więc ma całkiem dużo czasu. Wątpi, że jeszcze zaśnie, a zostanie w łóżku pewnie doprowadziłoby do myślenia o rzeczach, o których tak usilnie stara się nie myśleć. Wstaje więc i rusza pod prysznic.

Ostatnim razem, jeszcze w szpitalu, pomógł mu pielęgniarz; samodzielne wchodzenie do wanny jest zdecydowanie bardziej bolesne i trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał. Rozkoszuje się jednak strumieniem gorącej wody spływającej po barkach. Ostrożnie wyciera się ręcznikiem, nie chcąc podrażnić rany, mimo że lekarz ponownie założył mu szwy, a sama rana wydaje się goić. Stara się opanować ukłucie bólu, gdy zakłada bojówki oraz zmięty tshirt, pachnący na całkiem czysty.

Desperacko pragnie kawy, zapala więc jedynego, samotnie leżącego od wczoraj na podłodze papierosa i rusza w kierunku kuchni. W dziennym świetle widać, że salon wygląda jak po wybuchu bomby atomowej. Przypomina sobie komentarz Fiony co do stanu mieszkania i myśli o synu, który – dziwnym sposobem – zawsze wygląda na dziwnie czystego, nawet podczas srania w pieluchę.

Zaczyna od umycia dzbanka na kawę, skoro i tak ma zamiar ją zrobić. W jednej z szafek znajduje czarne worki na śmieci i zaczyna opróżniać popielniczki. Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że to prawdopodobnie Ian kupił rolkę worków, w zamian skupiając się na zebraniu wszystkich pustych puszek po piwie i brudnych serwetek spod stolika do kawy. Pod stertą starych gazet zauważa czapkę Mandy i z wściekłości rozbija w zlewie talerz; ma do wyboru albo to, albo płacz, więc dochodzi do wniosku, że tego drugiego w ostatnim czasie było wystarczająco. Zaczyna zbierać odłamki, uważając, by się nie skaleczyć; potem odkręca wodę, by wziąć się mycie sterty naczyń pokrytych fusami od kawy, resztkami jedzenia i wymiocinami.

Gdy Svetlana wchodzi razem z Yevgenym na ręku i Niką z tyłu, jest zajęty wycieraniem połowy umytych naczyń i ustawianiem ich na stole.

\- Sprzątasz? – pyta niedowierzająco i podejrzliwie. – Rudzielec wrócił?

Mickeyowi ledwo udaje się utrzymać wycierany kubek w ręku. Już stracił jeden z lepszych talerzy, więc na dziś wystarczy już potrzaskanej porcelany.

\- Nie – mówi ostro i stawia kubek na stole, zdecydowanie zbyt mocno. – Nie – powtarza, a brew Svetlana unosi się, gdy słyszy, jak łamie się jego głos. – Nie… a co, masz problem z tym, że staram się, by mój syn nie dorastał w syfie?

Stoi pośrodku tej chujowej, brzydkiej kuchni, z rękami opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała, zaciskając pięści. Svet musi widzieć coś w jego oczach, bo nie naciska.

\- Nie mam żadnego problemu – mówi i podchodzi, by podać mu chłopca. Dziecko piszczy i owija swoje pulchne rączki wokół szyi Micka. Chuj wie, czemu mały jest tak do niego przywiązany.

\- Przyjdziemy po niego o trzeciej – informuje i stawia na kanapie torbę z dziecięcymi rzeczami.

\- Tak, tak – potakuje, zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem Yevgeny’ego. – Mogę… - zaczyna, gdy są praktycznie przy drzwiach; Svetlana odwraca się. – Mogę zabrać go na zewnątrz?

Rzuca mu całkowicie niewzruszone spojrzenie, ale i tak wydaje się jakby zadowolona.

\- To też twój syn – zauważa. – Nie potrzebujesz mojej zgody.

\- Słyszałeś, gnojku – mówi, po upewnieniu się, że Svetlana odjechała. – Jesteś moim synem i możemy robić, co tylko chcemy.

\- Da – z powagą potakuje Yevgeny, przy okazji wypuszczając bańkę ze śliny.

W następnym tygodniu wpada na Iana. Jest zdecydowanie za wcześnie, jednak potem uświadamia sobie, że przecież powinien już wcześniej spotkać go na osiedlu. Zastanawia się więc, czy Ian przypadkiem się przed nim nie ukrywa, i właściwie to sam nie wie, jak się z tym czuje.

Tego dnia widzi go, bo postanawia w końcu zabrać Svet na ten obiecany lunch – jest to w połowie podziękowanie za znalezienie mu pracy, a w połowie część jego aktualnych, nieudolnych prób stworzenia jakiejś więzi z matką jego dziecka, nawet jeśli trochę na to za późno. Co prawda to tylko Patsy’s Piec, a nie żadna z objechanych restauracji, o jakich rozmawiali; wydaje mu się jednak, że tu będzie lepiej – nikt nie będzie krzywo patrzył i skarżył się, kiedy Yev obleje się sosem. Fiona obiecuje im darmowe ciasto (za które, jak Mickey przypuszcza, odciągną jej od wypłaty), a Svetlana uśmiecha się podczas picia truskawkowego milkshake’a i Mickey przez chwilę czuje, że jednak coś osiągnął, że choć raz zrobił coś prawidłowego.

Przynajmniej dopóki przez drzwi kuchni nie wychodzi Ian, niosąc suszarkę z parującymi naczyniami. Zatrzymuje się na moment i patrzy na Mickeya w sposób, w jaki nigdy dotąd nie patrzył, a Mickey zamiera i przeklina się za nie pomyślenie, że przecież Ian tutaj pracuje.

\- Kurwa – bełkocze i odkłada na wpół zjedzoną frytkę na talerz.

\- Co? – pyta Svet, a uśmiech powoli znika z jej twarzy. Odwraca się, by zobaczyć, na co patrzy Mickey.

\- Och – gapi się na Iana. Mickey nie jest w stanie zobaczyć jej twarzy, ale widzi, jak oczy Iana rozszerzają się, a potem odwraca wzrok, jakby nie mógł wytrzymać jej wzroku.

Po chwili Fiona wychodzi zza lady i zatrzymuje się, spoglądając to na Iana, to na Mickey, a jej dłonie zaciskają się na notatniku. Mickey myśli, jak zabawne byłoby to, gdyby przydarzyło się komuś innemu.

Svetlana obraca się z powrotem i patrzy na niego w skupieniu. – Chcę jeszcze jednego shake’a – stwierdza, jakby nigdy nic; jakby wcale przed chwilą nie próbowała zmusić byłego chłopaka swojego męża do odwrócenia wzroku, a Mickey nic nie może poradzić na gapienie się na nią niedowierzająco.

\- Gdzie ty w ogóle mieścisz całe to jedzenie? – pyta, a Svet unosi brwi, dziwiąc się, że śmiał zapytać.

\- Szybki metabolizm – mówi lekko i stuka znacząco w pustą szklankę.

Ten ruch rozprasza go na moment i gdy z powrotem się rozgląda, Iana już nie ma, a Fiona przyjmuje zamówienie od czteroosobowej rodziny, i Mickey zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy czasem nie wyobraził sobie całej tej sytuacji.

Jego zdradliwe serce bije jednak zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, a gdy w końcu zwalnia, Svetlana jest już w połowie drugiego milkshake’a.

 

***

 

Już po tygodniu pracy, Sasha pokazuje mu papiery – te oficjalne, trzymane dla policji i urzędu skarbowego, oraz te inne, pod kluczem.

\- Myślałem, że zatrudniłaś mnie do łamania ludziom nosów – mamrocze, przeglądając te wszystkie kolumny i cyferki. – Nie do zajmowania się pieprzoną matematyką. Jeśli chciałaś kogoś, kto skończył szkołę, trzeba było przyjąć Lipa Gallaghera.

Sasha patrzy na niego, nieporuszona, a nawet trochę rozbawiona i zapala kolejnego z tych pierdolonych, perfumowanych papierosów.

\- Nie doceniasz się – mówi. – Nie martw się, niedługo przyjdzie czas i na łamanie nosów.

Ostatecznie nie łamie żadnego, ale ma okazję do skopania faceta za niby przypadkowe opóźnienie w uregulowaniu płatności, więc chyba nie ma powodu do narzekania, nawet jeśli po wszystkim musi przesiedzieć jakieś pół godziny, trzymając się za żebra.

Poznaje imiona wszystkich prostytutek, uczy się, jak dokumentować wszelkie dochody i wydatki oraz jak powiedzieć „pierdol się” po rosyjsku, a także którzy policjanci biorą łapówki, a którzy, tak jakby, są już opłaceni; zaopatruje się w kastet i klucz do kół.

\- Jak tam alfonsowa szkoła? – pyta Lip, gdy wpada wieczorem z torebką zioła. Siedzą na rozwalonych schodach ewakuacyjnych z tyłu domu, podając sobie jointa i patrząc w niebo.

Mickey uśmiecha się i wyciąga joina z dłoni Lipa, nie zważając na jego protest. – Jest w porządku – wzrusza ramionami. – Pełno cycków. Większość z nich nie zna nawet słowa po angielsku, więc nikt nie oczekuje ode mnie, że będę ich słuchać.

Lip wygląda na nieco zazdrosnego, słuchając tego opisu, co jest właściwie powodem, dlaczego Mickey to powiedział. Zwija kolejnego skręta, gdy domyśla się, że nie dostanie tego z powrotem.

\- A jak szkoła dla bogatych dzieciaków? – pyta Mickey, a Lip wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nadal daje mi popalić – mówi. – Ale powoli zaczynam oddawać.

\- Dobrze dla ciebie – zauważa i bierze łyk swojego zbyt ciepłego piwa. – Jebani hipsterzy muszą wiedzieć z kim zadzierają, nie?

Lip parska i zębami otwiera kolejnego browara. Ani słowem nie wspomina o Ianie, więc Mick zwraca przysługę i nie mówi nic o Mandy.

 

***

 

Jego żebra się goją. Już nie łapie z trudem oddechu po skopaniu komuś dupska, i może podtrzymywać Yevgeny’ego na biodrze podczas spaceru po osiedlu bez uczucia, jakby miał zaraz upaść.

Sprzecza się z Sashą na temat zakupu nowych prześcieradeł i czy mogą zaufać Serbom, czy może jednak nie. Kpi z Hiena kupującego chińszczyznę w pobliskim lokalu, ale i tak podkrada mu sajgonki. Zaczyna wychodzić na drinka z niektórymi stałymi klientami, których nie nienawidzi, żeby upewnić ich w przekonaniu, że bierze swoją robotę na poważnie; żeby niezauważalnie nakłonić ich do powrotu. Zawsze wracają.

Lip czasami wpada z trawą, gdy musi wyrwać się z domu, a jego seksowna nauczycielka jest zajęta pieprzeniem swojego męża; Mick przestaje udawać, że mu to przeszkadza. Palą razem i czasami rozmawiają o jakichś bzdetach, a czasami po prostu siedzą w ciszy; Mickey zazwyczaj śpi wtedy wyjątkowo dobrze.

Svetlana przywozi małego raz w tygodniu i czasem idą do Kevina, z którym pilnują dzieciaków, oglądając mecz. Gdy Veronica wraca z baru i zastaje ich rozwalonych na kanapie w otoczeniu petów i puszek po piwie, już nie marszczy brwi; wzdycha tylko i całuje Keva w czoło, mierzwi włosy Micka w sposób, którego on naprawdę nienawidzi i pyta, czy chce się przespać na kanapie.

I jednego ranka Mickey rzeczywiście budzi się na sofie V, z bolesnym skurczem szyi i odbiciem jakiejś zabawki na udzie. Svetlana siedzi na krześle w rogu pokoju, pijąc kawę, z włosami owiniętymi ręcznikiem, a ktoś w kuchni smaży jajecznicę. Mickey wtedy uświadamia sobie, że naprawdę jest w stanie żyć życiem, które nie kręci się wokół Iana i nagle zapomina, jak się oddycha.

Tej nocy nie wytrzymuje, wyciąga gin i wyłącza telefon, i pije dopóki nie traci przytomności, chociaż nie jest pewien całkiem pewien, co tak właściwie opłakuje.

 

 

***

 

Następnego ranka ma trzy nieodebrane od Mandy, dwa od Iggy’ego, tego pieprzonego uciekiniera i usuwa wszystkie, nie odsłuchując nawet zostawionych wiadomości. W pracy Sasha tylko obserwuje go uważnie, jakby wiedziała, o co chodzi, ale nie odzywa się ani słowem, a Mickey ma nadzieję, że tak pozostanie. Przynajmniej dopóki nie przychodzi po niego Hien, gdy liczy pieniądze.

\- Sasha woła cię na górę – mówi z uśmiechem, a Mickey chrząka, chowając kasę i podąża za Hienem – skoro Sasha woła, na pewno ma jakiś powód. Jednak Hien nie zabiera go do gabinetu Sashy, tylko prowadzi korytarzem do swojego pokoju, najmniejszego na piętrze – kiedyś musiało być jakimś dziecięcym pokojem, sądząc po wzorzystej tapecie przedstawiającej dżunglę, przebijającej się przez cienką warstwę białej farby.

\- Połóż się – rozkazuje chłopak, wskazując na stół do masażu ustawiony pod ścianą. Mickey czuje, jak jego włosy na karku stają dęba.

\- Co? – prycha. – Co ty…

Hien przewraca oczami i nie ustępuje. – Sasha sądzi, że potrzebujesz relaksu – mówi. – Jesteś spięty – pozwala sobie położyć dłoń na ramieniu Micka, by to udowodnić. Mickey zaciska pięści, wbijając paznokcie w skórę, by powstrzymać się przed uderzeniem go w twarz. Ładne usta Hiena są jego największą zaletą; Sasha wkurzyłaby się, gdyby Mickey je rozwalił.

\- Co ją to obchodzi? – cofa się o krok do tyłu, ale Hien podąża za nim, wciąż trzymając dłoń na jego karku, silną i ciepłą.

\- Coś cię rozprasza – odpowiada, jakby stwierdzał oczywistość. – To niedobrze dla biznesu.

\- Umiem wykonywać moją pracę – syczy i strąca rękę Hiena. – Niczego nie spieprzę.

\- Nikt nie mówi, że będzie inaczej – mówi pojednawczo, próbując go uspokoić. Potem dodaje, bardzo cicho. – Mickey. Po prostu pozwól mi się tobą zająć.

Mickey nie jest w stanie na niego spojrzeć; czuje się osaczony w tym niewielkim, ciasnym pokoju, a jego klatka piersiowa w sposób, który nie ma nic wspólnego z bólem połamanych żeber.

\- Nie mogę… - zaczyna, a Hien wzdycha.

\- To tylko masaż – mówi. – Nie… Wiem przecież, że jesteś praktycznie żonaty.

Mickey bierze nierówny oddech i przesuwa dłonią po włosach. – Svetlana nie ma nic z tym wspólnego – zaprzecza, a Hien uśmiecha się, jakby wiedział coś, czego Mickey nie wie.

\- Nie miałem na myśli Svetlany – oznajmia spokojnie.

Mickey patrzy na niego, a ten unosi ręce na znak kapitulacji, wciąż łagodnie się uśmiechając, a jakaś część Micka ulega pod ciężarem smutku; poddaje się.

\- Tylko masaż – mówi szorstko, uciekając wzrokiem od Hiena i zaczyna rozpinać koszulę.

 

 ***

 

Po jakichś dziesięciu minutach Mickey rzeczywiście czuje się lepiej; napięcie znika z jego mięśni, jakoś łatwiej mu się oddycha.

Ostatecznie to nie tylko masaż, ale też nic więcej; Hien bierze go do ust, a gdy jest już po wszystkim, wyciera go miękkim, ciepłym ręcznikiem i stara się nie go dotykać, gdy się ubiera.

\- Dzięki – Mickey chrząka niezręcznie, zanim otwiera drzwi; nie wie, co więcej mógłby powiedzieć. Hien jedynie mruga, uśmiecha się i poleca się na przyszłość.

 

*** 

 

Gdy schodzi z powrotem na dół, zastaje Svetlanę siedzącą w gabinecie Sashy, z jedną nogą założoną na drugą i papierosem w dłoni.

Przez krótki moment naprawdę doznaje przygniatającego poczucia winy, ale w końcu uświadamia sobie, że przecież nie ma powodu do czucia się winnym; te dni, kiedy Svetlanę jeszcze obchodziło, kogo pieprzy, już dawno minęły. A kto inny miałby się tym interesować? Potem zauważa kamienny wyraz jej twarzy, to, jak mocno zaciska wargi i nagle czuje ukłucie paniki.

\- Yev? – pyta, bo z jakiego innego powodu miałaby tu na niego czekać, i musi zacisnąć dłonie w pięści, by powstrzymać ich drżenie.

Svet kręci głową, ale nie patrzy mu w oczy. Gasi papierosa w popielniczce stojącej na biurku.

\- Terry – mówi w końcu, a jej głos jest wyjątkowo cichy. – Za miesiąc ma rozprawę o zwolnienie warunkowe.

\- Już? – dziwi się, bo w tym kraju bardzo gorliwie zamyka się na całe życie osoby, które choć krzywo spojrzą na policjanta, ale z chęcią wypuszczają człowieka, którego zamknięcie raz na zawsze uczyniłoby świat lepszym miejscem.

Svetlana wzrusza ramionami i odpala kolejnego papierosa, zanim podaje paczkę Mickowi.

\- Minęło osiemnaście miesięcy – odpowiada, wręczając mu również zapalniczkę.

\- Skąd w ogóle wiesz? – dopytuje się.

\- Dzwonił – mówi, a Mickey wzdycha; oczywiście, że dzwonił. – Chce pieniędzy na adwokata – dodaje cierpko. – Nadal chce cię zabić.

Mickey nie jest ani zaskoczony, ani jakoś szczególnie poruszony, albo tylko tak sobie wmawia. Wzrusza ramionami i unosi papierosa do ust; drżenie dłoni niestety mu tego nie ułatwia, ale to przecież nic nie znaczy.

\- Masz zamiar mu pomóc? – pyta ostro, wyzywająco. – Czekasz aż wyjdzie, żeby znów mógł cię posuwać? – brzmi o wiele bardziej niemiło, niż to konieczne, a sposób, w jaki Svetlana na niego patrzy pokazuje, że też to zauważyła. Mick przypomina sobie, jak razem próbowali mu dogryzać, wspólnie kontemplując nad rozmiarem jego fiuta, mózgu, ogólne braku męskości i jakoś nie potrafi całkowicie wyprzeć z pamięci.

Svetlana otwiera usta, jednak jej odpowiedź zostaje przerwana przez jedną z dziwek – Ilona, ta z wielkimi cyckami – wchodzi do pomieszczenia z kubkami w ręku. Jedną, z miłym uśmiechem, podaje Svetlanie, mrucząc kilka słów po rosyjsku; drugą – Mickeyowi, mrugając przy tym wesoło.

\- Kawa – mówi ze śladem irytacji w głosie, gdy Mickey patrzy na nią tępo. Ton jej wypowiedzi wyrywa go z zamroczenia.

\- Spasiba – dziękuje, i tym razem jej szybki uśmiech jest prawdziwy.

\- Żaden problem – kwituje z ciężkim akcentem i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Mickey patrzy na parujący kubek, czując się zupełnie zagubionym i nie na miejscu. Svetlana unosi  naczynie do ust, bierze łyk i odstawia je z powrotem na stolik. Wzdycha.

\- Nie chcę mu pomagać – mówi twardo. – Nie jest tym, za kogo go miałam.

\- Tak? – pyta Mick, walcząc z niedowierzaniem. – Jak to możliwe?

\- Robię to, co najlepsze dla mojego dziecka – wzrusza ramionami. – Ten człowiek byłby w stanie zabić swojego własnego syna. Może kiedyś mógłby zabić też wnuka. Nie mam zamiaru ryzykować życia mojego dziecka. – Unosi brwi i patrzy wprost na Mickey. – A chcę, żeby mój syn miał ojca.

Mickey gapi się i nie wie, co odpowiedzieć. Przez chwilę siedzą cicho, patrząc na siebie nawzajem i Mick myśli, że może w innym życiu, w którym Svet lubiłaby kutasy trochę bardziej, a on sam trochę mniej; w życiu, w którym jego ojciec nie zapłaciłby jej za zgwałcenie go na oczach ukochanego, może rzeczywiście by im się udało.

Ostatecznie potakuje. – Jeśli powiesz w sądzie to, co właśnie powiedziałaś mnie, mogą go nie wypuścić – mówi. Jej oczy zwężają się, gdy uświadamia sobie, do czego Mick zmierza.

\- Zapytają, dlaczego Terry chce cię zabić – komentuje. – Nie wrócę do Rosji – dodaje, jakby to było potrzebne.

Mickey marszczy brwi i zastanawia się, czy chciałaby ciągle figurować w papierach jako jego żona, gdyby odkryła, że wcale nie musi. Zastanawia się, dlaczego nie zaczął tego tematu wcześniej. Zastanawia się, dlaczego myśl o rozwodzie nie jest już tak pociągająca, jak wcześniej.

\- Twój syn jest amerykańskim obywatelem – zauważa. – Nie zmuszą cię do wyjazdu.

Patrzy na niego, ciągle zwężonymi oczami, zastanawiając się. W końcu odchyla głowę i kiwa głową, potakująco.

\- Przemyślę to – mówi, wstając. Zaskakuje go, gdy w drodze do drzwi podchodzi do niego i delikatnie kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Już więcej cię nie skrzywdzi – mówi tylko, i już jej nie ma; zostaje po niej tylko zapach papierosów, przypalonej kawy i ciężkich perfum.

 

***

 

Słońce już zachodzi, gdy w końcu dociera do domu. Kiedy skręca w ulicę, zauważa, że ktoś siedzi na ganku. Zdecydowanie za długo zajmuje mu ogarnięcie, do kogo należy tak znajoma koszula w kratę i rude włosy i zatrzymuje się nagle. Jest jednak zbyt blisko, by zawrócić i uciec, a Ian wybiera dokładnie ten moment na podniesienie głowy i zauważenie go. Patrzy na niego, taki zmęczony i przygnębiony, jednak zarazem i pełen nadziei.

Przez chwilę Mickey czuje się winny, bo obiecał Fionie, że w końcu się odezwie; moment później poczucie winy przechodzi w złość, bo przecież powiedział, że odezwie się, _gdy będzie gotowy_. W tej chwili zdecydowanie tak się nie czuje, a Ian najwyraźniej widzi to w jego oczach, bo wierci się, jakby nie mógł zdecydować, czy zostać, czy sobie pójść.

Cała ta sytuacja jest jak ogromne déjà-vu, cholernie zbyt przypominające tamto spotkanie, tylko że wtedy, to Ian siedział na swojej werandzie, a Mickey biegł ile sił w nogach, pełen nadziei i miłości tylko po to, by jego uczucia zostały zgniecione jak ziemniaczane puree, jakby były nic nie warte.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – pyta Mickey, ostro, co sprawia, że Ian przyciska do uszu dłonie.

\- Słyszałem o Terrym – mówi, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko. Prawdę mówiąc, to rodzi w głowie Micka jeszcze więcej pytań.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zastanawia się, czy już wszyscy słyszeli, czy Ian dowiedział się jeszcze przed nim, czy był ostatnią osobą, którą poinformowano, co tylko powoduje, że czuje się coraz bardziej głupio.

\- Kev – odpowiada Ian, przepraszająco. – Był ze Svet, gdy do niej zadzwonili – pociera dłońmi jeansy i uśmiecha się blado do Milkovicha. – Chciałem się upewnić, czy wszystko okej.

Mickey wzrusza ramionami, bo co innego ma zrobić, i jakoś tak nawet nic nie czuje na myśl o martwiącym się Ianie. To nie do końca fair, wie to, bo Ian przychodził już wcześniej, odwiedził go w szpitalu, bo Ian ma swoje własne problemy, bo myśl o ponownym przejmowaniu się Ianem wydaje się być bardziej przerażająca, niż zmierzenie się z ojcem.

\- Może go nie wypuszczą – Ian komentuje niepewnie, gdy zauważa, że Mick nie ma nic do powiedzenia.

\- Może – znowu wzrusza ramionami i wciska dłonie w kieszenie jeansów. _Ty jesteś powodem, dla którego chce mnie zabić,_ nie mówi. _Pamiętasz tę noc, kiedy go zabrali, a ty pocałowałeś mnie, i była to jedna z najpiękniejszych chwil na świecie?,_ nie pyta.

\- Słuchaj, przepraszam – mówi i brzmi tak… błagalnie, więc Mick pozwala sobie w końcu _spojrzeć_. Ian wydaje się być w lepszym stanie, jest mniej blady, mniej zamroczony, ale w sposobie, w jaki mówi i się porusza, jest jakieś nowe znużenie, zmęczenie.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy, by pogadać. Ja po prostu… - urywa, patrząc bezsilnie. To jest takie złe, myśli Mickey: Ianowi nigdy nie brakowało słów, nawet podczas całej tej gonitwy myśli – nawet w najgorszym momencie był lepszy w mówieniu, niż Mickey kiedykolwiek mógł być.

\- Czego chcesz? – pyta i nie chce brzmieć okrutnie, naprawdę nie chce, ale Ian i tak wzdryga się i patrzy nieszczęśliwie na swoje dłonie.

\- Chcę cofnąć to, co ci powiedziałem – odpowiada cicho, nie patrząc w górę. – Chcę wiedzieć, czy mamy jeszcze jakąś szansę. Chcę znów czuć się jak ja. Nie chcę być jak Monica.

W końcu spogląda na Micka, pokonany, a Mickey wypuszcza oddech wstrzymywany przez dłuższą chwilę. Powoli siada obok Iana, ostrożnie zostawiając między nimi stosowną przestrzeń. Ostrożnie, by przypadkiem go nie dotknąć.

Mickey też chce _rzeczy_ , myśli, patrząc prosto przed siebie, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na Iana. Nigdy więcej nie chce zobaczyć swojego ojca, chce, żeby jego syn miał szczęśliwsze dzieciństwo niż jego rodzice, chce wynagrodzić to, co kiedykolwiek w życiu zjebał. Chce sięgnąć i owinąć ręce wokół Iana, złożyć krótki, czuły pocałunek na jego czole, powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

W zamian wciska dłonie między kolana i patrzy na nie. Utrzymuje dystans.

\- Bierzesz leki? – pyta w końcu, a Ian kieruje wzrok w jego stronę.

\- Tak – mówi, i brzmi to szczerze. – Tak, biorę je cały czas.

\- Pomagają? – kontynuuje pytania; Ian wzrusza ramionami.

\- Fiona i Lip mówią, że tak – odpowiada sucho, ale nie brzmi to tak sarkastycznie, jak zabrzmieć miało.

\- A ty?

\- Tak jakby – kwituje. – Moja głowa jest zdecydowanie spokojniejszym miejscem – wzdycha i znów patrzy w dół. – Przez większość czasu jest w porządku. Czasami tęsknię za… sam nie wiem czym. Za dniami, gdzie wszystko było takie pogodne, interesujące, takie… bardziej.

\- Hm – to wszystko, co Mickey mówi, bo przecież nie może powiedzieć, jak bardzo manie Iana fascynowały go, jak bardzo przerażały – Ian, pełen życia, taki żywy, górujący, jak przejażdżka na rollercoasterze po uprzednim naćpaniu się cukrem; a Mickey nadaremnie próbujący za nim nadążyć, ze zbyt mocno bijącym sercem, nie mogący złapać oddechu, zawsze o krok do tyłu.

\- Myślałeś o terapii? – pyta zamiast tego, a Ian prycha.

\- Nie stać mnie na nią – odpowiada. – Fiona chce, żebym dołączył do jakiejś grupy wsparcia, ale… Nie wiem, czy to przyniesie coś dobrego.

\- Dlaczego nie? – kolejne wzruszenie ramion.

\- Co miałbym niby powiedzieć tym wszystkim ludziom?

\- Powinieneś spróbować – radzi Mickey, nadal nie patrząc na Gallaghera.

\- Czemu? – pyta Ian, z nutą uporu w głosie, który Mickey tak dobrze pamięta ze wszystkich tych walk o lekarzy, leki i terapeutów – stonowany, co prawda, ale i tak coś skręca Mickey w środku.

\- Bo potrzebujesz całej tej pomocy, jaką tylko możesz dostać – mówi ostro, w końcu na niego patrząc, a Ian się odsuwa.

Mick bierze głęboki wdech. – Jeśli chcesz, żebym dał ci drugą szansę, musisz nad tym wszystkim trochę popracować. I masz dołączyć do tej pieprzonej grupy, jeśli Fiona sądzi, że to ci pomoże.

Ian śmieje się, trochę gorzko. – Nawet jeśli będzie lepiej, to i tak będę miewał gorsze dni, Mickey. Nie zawsze będzie super. Jeśli na to czekasz, to równie dobrze od razu możemy dać sobie spokój.

\- Wiem o tym – syczy Mick. – Kurwa mać, myślisz, że tego nie wiem? Po tym wszystkim… nie chodzi mi o naprawianie się. Ale to otwieranie się i przywiązywanie, byś po chwili mógł sfiksować i dźgnąć mnie w brzuch? Nie mogę się w to znowu wplątać. Dlatego muszę mieć pewność, że zależy ci na zdrowieniu, że się, do kurwy, starasz. Pomogę ci, jeśli tylko będę mógł, ale musisz spróbować. Nie dla mnie, jeśli nie chcesz, do cholery, ale zrób to przynajmniej dla swojej rodziny. Martwią się o ciebie.

Twarz Iana poważnieje, ale chichocze z niedowierzaniem. – Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że widujesz się z moim rodzeństwem – mówi. – Jak to się w ogóle stało?

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – unosi brwi. Nie żartuje. – To nie moja wina, że ciągle mnie stalkują. To na pewno mój nieodparty urok.

\- Na pewno – potakuje Ian, brzmiąc równie poważnie. – To na pewno to. – Przez chwilę powietrze zagęszcza się, a Mick czuje, jak jego tętno przyspiesza. Ramiona Iana opadają, po czym spogląda na Mickeya spod wpół przymkniętych powiek.

\- Więc kiedy będziesz w stanie rozważyć tę szansę? – pyta cicho. – Skąd będziesz wiedział? Skąd będę wiedział ja?

Mickey kręci głową. – Nie wiem – odpowiada powoli i jest to szczera prawda. – Nie wiem. To chyba przyjdzie samo.

\- Nadal możemy rozmawiać, co nie? – Ian pyta niepewnie. – Spotkać się od czasu do czasu? Jak przyjaciele, wiesz. Myślisz, że moglibyśmy być przyjaciółmi?

Mickey prawie zaczyna się śmiać, bo jeśli jest coś, czym nie mogliby być, to są to przyjaciele. Ale potem zauważa na nadzieję i powagę przebijające się przez całe to zmęczenie. Może to wyjdzie im na dobre, tak myśli, to znalezienie stabilnego gruntu, nie będącego pieprzeniem albo biciem się. Może tym razem naprawdę się uda.

\- Jasne – mówi. – Jak przyjaciele.

Ian uśmiecha się; widać ulgę w jego postawie. Mickey patrzy za siebie, by nie myśleć o tym, jak cudownie byłoby znów całować te usta.

Ian jest cichy, więc Mickey również. Siedzą obok siebie, blisko, chociaż się nie dotykając, dopóki słońce nie znika za dachami, a gdy w końcu milkną krzyki dzieci bawiących się na osiedlu, słuchają oddechu drugiego.


End file.
